The Devil's Advocate
by Skyla Rivka Snape
Summary: This is just your typical Snape meets Albus Severus... Slightly Angsty, but mostly Fluff.


**After many failed attempts at various stories, I have decided my talent lies in HP oneshots... This is my first one. Please review for the sake of my sanity! :D**

An 11 year old Albus Severus Potter knocked hesitantly on the door to the Headmistress's office.

"Enter" called a voice from within. The creak of the door frightened young Albus. Having never talked to the Headmistress by himself before, he was understandably nervous. "Hello, Mr. Potter." Said Professor McGonagall. "Please sit down." Albus walked shyly to one of the two leather chairs facing the rather intimidating desk. He wondered if his dad ever felt this way.

"Why have you requested an appointment with me Mr. Potter?" Albus looked at the floor.

"Well, Professor... I had hoped to gain a-a better... understanding of, um... some people..." McGonagall looked peeved.

"And tell me why, Mr. Potter, you felt I could help you with a project such as this?" This time Al met her eyes and said simply,

"Because they hang on your walls, ma'am." The Headmistress's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Ah. Well, Mr. Potter, usually I would say no to a request like this, but, considering your particular... shall we say... background, I would be glad to let you chat with our illustrious Heads of Hogwarts. I'll just sit here, some of them can be rather passionate." Al's face drained of color.

"Now? Bu-But I need time to prepare! This encounter could chance my life! It could-"

"Mr. Potter, are you quite finished?" Albus's feeble excuses died on his lips, and he nodded his head. "Good. Now quit spewing nonsense and go talk to them." As Albus rose from his seat, all the eyes in the office were on him.

"Um... Hello." He said quietly. A couple of them waved, most of them look on with interest. "Which one of you is Albus Dumbledore?" A man with piercing blue eyes, a silver-white beard, and deep purple robes with stars and moons on them said,

"Why, hello there, young Mr. Potter." Albus practically ran up to the portrait. "You look stunningly like your father. Especially the eyes." Al blushed.

"Thank you, sir." He cleared his throat. "I... uh...wanted to meet you because you are one of my namesakes, sir. I'm Albus Potter." Al looked up and saw Dumbledore tearing up. "It's very nice to meet you, sir. I've read all about you and everything you did for the Wizarding World. My dad loves to talk about you." At this Dumbledore laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to be Potter dinner table discussion! It's an honor, young Albus." Al looked up fearful.

"N-no, I didn't mean to offend you sir, I just-"

"Relax, Albus," Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile, "I am truly honored to meet you." Al returned the smile. That's when the portrait next to Dumbledore's returned to his frame. His face fixed in a sneer.

"Oh, who is this, Dumbledore?"

"This is Albus Potter, Severus." Severus Snape stood in the frame sizing Albus up. Whose mouth was currently hung open in shock.

"Close your mouth, boy. You are not a fly trap." Albus promptly shut his mouth. "So, your the spawn of Potter, are you?" Albus nodded.

"It's such an honor to meet you, sir. My father says great things about the hero Severus Snape, in fact-" Snape cut him off.

"I am not a hero." Albus looked at him puzzled.

"You are Severus Snape, right?"

"That is correct."

"You did protect my father for his whole life at the risk of your own life... right?"

"And I see it has gone to waste." He sneered.

"Then you're a hero."

"I'm not a hero! Just because your damnable father took it upon himself to break every rule in the book-"

"Don't talk about my father that way! He reveres you! Why would you insult him?"

"Because he is a dunderhead!"

"Don't say a word against my father!"

"I'll say what ever I want you insolent-"

_Oh dear,_ McGonagall thought to herself, _This could get messy. _ So she did the only thing she could think of with all the yelling behind her. She Floo'd Harry.

"Mr. Potter!" She called as her head went into the Floo.

"Hello, Headmistress," said Harry, "What can I do for you?"

"We have a, er, slight emergency regarding your youngest son." Harry was immediately at the fireplace.

"What's going on?"

"He's gotten in an argument with the portrait of Severus Snape." Harry stared blankly at her for a second, then roared in laughter.

"All right," He said in between bouts of laughter. I'm... coming." A second later, a soot-covered, chuckling Harry Potter was standing in the Headmistress's office. But the laughter ceased when a scene met his eyes. Albus Severus Potter was locked in a fierce battle of tongues with his second namesake. His cheeks flushed with anger.

"Your father was an attention seeking dunderhead who sought to bring nothing but annoyance into my classroom." Harry chuckled, and Snape's eyes darted to him.

"Only a little, Professor."

"Dad!" All of a sudden, Harry had his arms full of Albus.

"Now, why are you picking a fight with your namesake, Albus?"

"Because he was saying bad things about himself and then about you." Harry laughed.

"Well, let's see if I can sort this whole thing out, okay Al?" He nodded. And for the first time, Harry Potter faced the portrait of Severus Snape.

"Professor, I was wondering what started this... monumental argument." The black eyes pierced him."

"Your son said I was a hero." Harry looked surprised.

"I assumed it stemmed from his name." It was Snape's turn to look surprised.

"Albus is a fine choice in name."

"Yes, but his middle name."

"Which is...?"

"Severus," Al said from the back. "My full name is Albus _Severus _Potter." Snape just stared in blank shock.

"I'm-I'm sorry?"

"Albus Severus Potter," answered Harry this time. "I don't think you realize just how thankful I am, Professor."

Snape's head was bowed and slight tremors traveled over his body.

"That was... That was foo-foolish, Potter." Snape tried and failed to cover up the inevitable tears. "Foolish to burden a child with that horrible name."

"On the contrary, Professor, I think it flows nicely. Albus Severus." As Snape gathered his baring, Dumbledore spoke.

"It is an extraordinary honor, Harry. Thank you." Harry inclined his head.

"Well, young Potter, let's have a look at you." Snape said gruffly. Albus approached the painting again.

"He was the only one who inherited my mother's eyes, Professor." Albus swore he saw Professor Snape's eyes soften at that comment.

"Well, Mr. Potter. You prove an adequate devil's advocate. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin, sir." Snape smirked.

"Ah. Yes, well, feel free to visit anytime for a good argument, Mr. Potter. I get bored rather easily up here." Al smiled.

"Yes, sir. It was nice meeting you. And you, too Professor Dumbledore."

"It certainly was a pleasure, young Albus. Take care now." Albus and his dad thanked the Headmistress and walked out of the office, but not before Albus threw a small smile back at the portrait of Severus Snape. Which he returned.

**So... yeah. Shoot a review my way and tell me what you think ;)**

**~S. Snape~**


End file.
